Breathless I
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: She lost her old life, she moved to another country, changed towns two times, adapted to many changes. Just when she was on top of the world she fell, she lost her family, her sisters, her parents, her humanity and her hope. All of this making her breathless.
1. Bizarre

This is a very personal story. I own nothing only my OCs.

* * *

_Breathless I_

_Chapter 1- Bizarre_

* * *

Blip . . . Blop . . . Blip . . .

The small raindrops that fell from up above splattered and crashed against the car's window, leaving a trail behind. Dark clouds covered the once sunny sky. Like me, my mind is clouded and my eyes can't stop the tears from falling.

"Are we there yet?!" Reina whined. I turned to look at her with a cold stare. She has been whining a lot. This could not get better. "We've been driving for ages!"

"No." Mom said frowning, she checked her watch. "We will arrive in-" tuning out my family's conversation I turned to look out the window. Does God really hate me? Well it sure looks like. I mean, we moved out from our native country to Tucson, we left behind our life just because some stupid job of my dad. Now, we are moving to Tranquility, Nevada because of the same accursed job.

I do feel happy for my dad, but . . . I don't like changes, and moving to another country then to another city does take time to adapt. The worst is, that I am crying and I do not know why. I hate/love crying because 1) I like to feel the tear rolling down my cheek and 2) I hate crying because my eyes start to itch.

"Why are you crying dear?" Mom asked me watching from the mirror, I turned my head to look at her. "Is it because of your friends?" I chuckled dryly, friends my ass.

"No. I already told you millions of times that there wasn't one single decent person in that excuse of a school." I said bitterly while roughly wiping the tears away.

"Oh come on, Amanda was nice and so was Jessica." Mom said with a smile, oh god. I groaned and closed my eyes. Mom's pushing my buttons and she knows it.

"Oi! Don't bring them up! Those girls don't even deserve to be called humans because 1) Amanda is just a little brat with loaded parents who thinks she can boss everyone around and 2) Jessica is Amanda's shadow that's just as bratty." I babbled fuming in anger.

Reina nodded her head, she pointed her finger at me. "I have to agree with Sky, I only met Amanda once and I hate the two so much." I smiled at my little sister in approval.

"See mom, even Reina agrees with me!" I said turning back to my mother. Mom just shook her head and rolled her brown/red eyes. I complied with my own roll of eyes. The rain still came falling down from the black clouds. Before we knew it, a comfortable silence fell upon us and I turned to watch the clouds again.

Maybe the sun will come out or . . . Maybe not.

* * *

"Sky help me!" Marisa said while her knees buckled because of the big box she's carrying. I shook my head and smiled. I walked to her and grabbed the box from her small hands.

Marisa and Reina are my twin sisters. They are both 10 years old, they are the exact copy of each other although their personalities vary but they are equally mischievous. The only pro is that they have different hair color, if they didn't . . . My parents wouldn't be alive right now. If they were identical I am sure we could make another 'The Parent Trap'. Marisa is blonde and Reina has black hair.

"Why are you carrying this big heavy box when you knew you couldn't?" I asked her, she simply shrugged and trotted beside me. Together we walked inside our new house. It's . . . Big. Very big, the walls are painted white, it has two floors and a very big front yard. "Wow . . ." I muttered under my breath.

"Its very big! Oh and look it has two floors! Rei the house has two floors, lets go check it out!" Marisa shouted to her twin while jogging towards her, I chuckled. Usually, I'll be bothered by Marisa's happiness and cheeriness but she had the right to be excited. We have never had a two floor house and we actually wanted one. Now we have it and I can only hope that my room is upstairs.

I headed for our house's door intending on placing the big box somewhere, because my arms were starting to get tired, but next thing I knew . . . I was on the floor.

"Ugh . . . My head . . ." I groaned clutching my head. I slowly opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them, and the first thing I saw was a red head woman with her eyes wide and hands clapped over her mouth as if she had heard a classified secret. "Uh . . ."

"Oh, I am so sorry, darling. I didn't saw you, do you think I am going blind? Maybe I need glasses . . . Ron! I think I need glasses!" She babbled and I tried to suppress the giggles that wanted to come out. "Are you okay?" She said turning to me, she offered me her hand which I took.

"Yeah, I am fine Mrs. . ." I said, now standing up. She continued smiling.

"Oh yeah, I am Judy Witwicky. We are your neighbors, I saw you here and I wanted to come and say hi." Judy said shaking my hand.

"We?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my cheap-ass husband and my son, Sammy." She said rolling her green/grey eyes. "He doesn't want to waste nothing more then 200 dollars, I swear . . . he would buy everything in the Dollar Tree if it weren't for me."

I laughed until my eyes were watering. I bet this family is one of the nice-but-bizarre ones. Judy smiled while looking at me with a soft look in her face. Once I stopped laughing we stood there in a comfortable silence.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Skylar." I replied.

"Skylar . . . A beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you." Judy said still smiling at me. I blushed a little and ducked my head smiling, like I always do when I get complimented. "I always wanted a daughter, but no I had to get a boy. Not that I don't love my little Sammy but I wanted a girl."

"Judy! Dinner!" I heard a male voice say (shout).

"Can't you make your own food?! I am so not your peasant, I have made food for over like 18 years and I can't get a fucking rest?!" I tried hard to stifle my laughter but I failed epically.

"Mom! I am starving!" By the young voice I realized he was Judy's son, Sam.

". . . Spoiled brats . . ." The red head muttered under her breath while I laid on the floor crying because of the laughter. She smiled down at me and helped me up. "You better get used to this, well see you later Skylar."

"Good night Mrs. Witwicky." I said with a smile, she returned it and walked to her house.

"JUDY-"

"Oh my god, I AM COMING YOU LAZY ASS!" Chuckling I made my way to my house. I am sure they can be a little . . . Bizarre but the bizarre people are the nicest.

* * *

The next day the Witwickys came and visited us. They were really nice and it seemed they tried to keep their curses down. My father does not approve cursing (although "shit" often comes out of his mouth) and well my mother does curse sometimes but she does not want us cursing. Sam is nice but a little awkward.

Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky chatted for a long time with my parents about politicsand what nots. Samuel soon got bored and politely excused himself, after Judy pinched the living day lights out of my sister's cheeks they went upstairs to play either Minecraft, with their Monster High dolls or Mario Bros on the Wii. I didn't even knew we still had that thing.

And me? Well I went upstairs to clean a little more my room. After I organized my desk, moved a little here and there, hung my clothes and connected my iPad I went downstairs.

"Sweetie, please come here." Mother said. With a nod I went and sat across from Ron and Judy and beside my parents on a different couch. "Judy was wondering if you could help Samuel with his Spanish."

"Uh . . ." I turned and stared wide eyed at the Witwickys. "Like a tutor?"

"Yes, darling." Mother said with a smile. I am not good teaching things, my sisters are enough judgements. When I try helping them with homework, I always end up losing my temper and shouting at them thus getting me grounded with them smirking on the background.

"We could pay you say . . . 15 dollars for each session?" Judy commented. Well that's a pro, I could totally use cash.

"Oh no, Judy please its okay. You do not need to waste your money." Mother argued. Father nodded in the background and Ron looked like they were trying to cut his family jewels, he tried telling Judy to cut it out (he obviously didn't wanted to waste his precious money on a 13 year old.

"No please, its quite alright. Right Ron?" She said with a jab to his husband's kidney.

"Yes it's okay." He managed to wheeze out. I nodded while internally I was pelvic dancing with a huge grin.

Well I can safely say that this is one bizarre change.


	2. Television

_Breathless I_

_Chapter 2- Television_

* * *

"Where are we going again?" I asked for like the thirteen time. I had already asked and yes they had given me my answer but I can't remember. I don't even remember getting in my mother's Odyssey.

"Again Skylar? I already told you we are going to-" father didn't told me or at least he couldn't because he, mother, my sisters and the white Odyssey we were currently in disappeared in a flash of white.

"-loved father and mother, loyal husband and caring wife, may the Lord accept them and open up the golden gates." A wise voice whispered in the background. I looked around and found myself in a . . . cemetery? Reina and Marisa in little black dresses were standing behind me. Strange. They never were dresses and I am completely sure they never ever wear black dresses.

They look like 9 year old widows.

Well, there's not much difference on me. A strapless black lacy dress covered my body, black dress shoes my feet and a black sweater kept me from getting cold.

I turned to look at the engraved stones and managed to capture a few words and numbers.

_June 3, 2007_

The hell?

Again everything disappeared in white. I really feel like a rag doll now, appearing here and there, up and down, left and right. Where will I appear now? In a pool. A blue neon pool. I frowned and opened my eyes, I quickly regretted that as my eyes stung and itched. If I were in a video game I will have 10 bubbles meaning that I wasn't drowning for a while.

I swung my arms up and kicked my legs trying to get away from here. 9 bubbles. I changed my horizontal position to a vertical one and kicked my legs as hard as I could. I could see the light, I'm finally getting out of here! But something pulled me down.

Growling and grunting in irritation I started again. 7 bubbles. My hand reached the outside of the pool and felt the wind caress it. Smiling in relief and satisfaction, I pushed harder.

I was this close in getting out of this damn pool but the water rose and covered myself again. I opened my mouth in disbelief. Big mistake. 5 bubbles.

Quickly covering my mouth I tried to find something- anything to help me escape my eminent death. I spotted a silver anchor an idea popped inside my head. Swimming towards it I grasped it securely in my hands. 4 bubbles.

I grunted throwing the anchor up but it was too heavy to reach outside. Sighing I watch it fall with deception. Second mistake. 3 bubbles. Alarmed I pulled the silver anchor again an d threw it with all the energy I had left. I watched with eyes full of hope as it got stuck on something upside. 2 bubbles. Adrenaline cursed through my veins as. I quickly climbed up the metal chain.

My left hand touched ground. Yes, I'm not dying!

1 bubb-

Like a video game, the bubble marker paused and my actions, too. Everything froze.

Someone pulled out the plug from the television.

* * *

With a gasp I lurched into a sitting position. Sweat dripping down my face and my pajama top damped with the same bodily fluid. I closed my eyes and sighed rubbing my forehead.

The birds chirped and tweeted freely outside. How can they be so happy- so carefree? Why can't I have that bit of happiness? Shaking away my depressed thoughts I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

After a long relaxing and hot shower, slipping on a blue tank top, jeans and some black Converse I climbed downstairs following the sweet scent of pancakes and bacon.

After delicious breakfast, a calm chatter, washing my dishes and brushing my teeth, I plopped down on the red couch and turned on the T.V searching something worth my time. I passed through news, weather reports, Big Bang Theory, Dora the Explorer, news, news, some R rated movie, a child movie and some other stuff.

Sighing in boredom I passed a few more channels when I finally found My Little Pony. I secretly smiled. I have to admit, when it comes to My Little Pony, I am still a little girl.

_"Now! What have you learned?"_ Rainbow Dash asked.

_"Lots of control."_ Fluttershy narrowed her eyes and replied.

_"Good."_ Rainbow Dash approved with a nod.

_"Screaming and hollering."_

_"Yes."_

I smiled. This was one of my favorite episodes. The part where Rarity gets wings and the sonic rain-boom are my favorite parts. I was so engrossed in my T.V show I didn't heard the ding-dong of the doorbell and I didn't saw mother open the door.

"Skylar."

_"And most importantly . . ."_

_"Passion."_

"Skylar." Mother repeated for the second time. I raised my hand and lifted one finger without taking my eyes off the television. Mother tapped her foot and crossed her arms. When the commercials finally rolled in, I lowered the volume and turned to look at her.

"Skylar, Samuel is here for your first session." She said and behind her stepped out Sam. I frowned.

"Now? Today?" I asked, I thought we will start Monday.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I shook my head. Mother smiled. "Good. Now I'll leave you." I turned off the T.V and stood up. It's obvious Sam is taller then me, he's 18 years old and I am 13. That's a big difference.

"So, Samuel James Witwicky also known as . . . Sammy." I said standing in front of him with my arms crossed. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. I chuckled.

"Your like 16 years old and watch My Little Pony." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, I am 13 and yes, yes I watch a little kids show." I said behind my back as I walked to my dad study room. "A problem?" He shook his head.

"Skylar and Sam sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Oh kill me for Gods sake. Groaning I rubbed my forehead and looked up at the second floor.

"Marisa and Reina, get out of here before I cut your throats open." I said with a low snarl, they are always bothering me.

"You wouldn't." Marisa said with a smug smile, oh I will give thousands to wipe that little smiled from her face.

"Oh, I think I will." I said climbing the stairs. Reina's and Marisa's eyes widened.

"Lets flee." And with that they ran to their room while laughing like psychopaths.

"This never happened." I said with a raised finger Samuel nodded. We walked to the study room and we sat on a chair across from each other. I got a notebook and a pencil while Sam watched me.

"Okay, lets get started. What is it that you don't know?"

"Uh . . . Everything." I looked up at him and blinked. This is going to be harder than I thought. Teach someone a new language is hard. Very.

"Seriously?" He just nodded. "Very well, lets start with the basics, repeat after me. Hello- Hola."

"Hello- Hola."

"Goodbye- Adios."

"Hour- Hora."

"Day- Dia."

We continued like that for at least 2 hours. Mother brought us some pizza and grape soda. Sam pronounced weird but hey, its his first day and from a scale of 1 to 10 I give him 8, so he did good. When we finally finished We settled and watched T.V.

"Skylar, I will be out for some hours, alright?" Father said. I nodded at him, Sam didn't looked away from his movie.

"Where are you going?" I inquired, he smiled as if the place or person he was going to visit made him happy. Which is strange because my father rarely smiles. Or laugh.

"I'm going to visit a friend." He responded curtly and walked through the door. I blinked once and then twice, shrugging I turned to the television and continued watching Sam's strange movie.


	3. Immensity

_Breathless I _

_Chapter 3- Immensity_

* * *

_Immensity, there are ancient stories, sacred themes, on the fire escape . . . waiting _

_-__Jeffrey Robin_

* * *

"Skylar time to wake up!" Ugh, Mondays. I swear I will someday kill whoever invented Monday or came up with the name Monday."Skylar!"

Groaning I sat up, wiping the spit that dribbled out of my mouth and rubbing my eyes, I turned on the lamp. "I am up! I am up!" I waited some time for my eyes to adjust to the bright light. Frowning I stood up and made my way to the closet.

What am I doing again?

Oh yeah, I have to shower first.

Yawning and stretching all the way to the bathroom I tried not to stumble and fall on my face. "Finally . . ." I turned on the shower and watched the hot water's steam fog around the room and the way it covered the mirror. When I finished the relaxing shower I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a button up shirt with flower patterns and some black boots.

"Skylar, Reina, Marisa! Breakfast!" Yay, the only good thing about mornings, I quickly made my way downstairs and sat on the table.

"Here you go." Mother said placing a kiss on my forehead and a glass of orange juice, pancakes and fruit in front of me.

"Thank you." I replied. I quickly stabbed the little squares and placed them inside my waiting mouth. I chewed and grinned happily at the sweet taste of butter, syrup and a little bit of vanilla.

"Here's your lunch Reina, Marisa. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, water and apple slices. Healthy, healthy, healthy!" Mother ranted on handing my sisters those brown bags. The school bus honked from outside. I grabbed my backpack, wiped my milk mustache clean, kissed my mother goodbye and made my way to the bus. Sitting myself beside the window I watched my sisters get inside my mother's car. They waved at me and I waved back.

Middle school here I go.

* * *

When I finally got there I made my way to the secretary's office. Mrs. Chester, the secretary, handed me my schedule and a piece of paper with my locker number and password written on it. Quickly avoiding the strange stares from other people I rushed to my locker. Leaving the things I didn't needed inside, I walked to class room number 134 for my first class.

History.

"Class, we have a new student here. Please welcome Skylar Elven." The history teacher said. Dean Jonson. Mr. Jonson. "Ms. Elven . . . Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I nodded. Okay. I stood up from the desk I picked and addressed the other idiots here. _Idiots, idiots everywhere._ A little voice inside me whispered. I grinned. Coughing I smiled at the waiting idiots. "Hi, my name is Skylar. I am 13 years old . . . I am Mexican but I've lived the majority of my life in the States." I finished with a smile.

What else could I say?

I did not wanted one of these idiots stalking me, so I didn't gave away that much of personal information. I think.

The idiots murmured amongst themselves and I heard a few words, 'looks', 'Kristen Stewart' and 'hamburger'. Idiots.

"Class! Calm down." Everybody silenced their mouths. "Thank you Ms. Elven. Oh and, welcome."

I nodded with a smile and Mr. Jonson smiled back. I sat in my desk. "Class, open your history books in page 1286." I got out my book and searched for page number 1286 while trying to ignore the burning stares.

* * *

School went on and on with me introducing myself and blah, blah, blah. And now I am heading to . . . Spanish class.

This should be interesting.

I bet this will be the only class I will get good grades. I quietly opened the door, all of the idiots inside were chatting amongst themselves. Good, that way they wont notice me.

"Good morning, my name is Skylar. I am new here." I said in a low voice to the Spanish teacher, Miss. Cassandra.

"Ah, hello Skylar. Welcome, take a seat, I will introduce you when they are paying attention." She said mentioning to the idiots. I smiled and whispered a 'thank you'. I sat in the first empty seat I saw. I drummed my fingers on the smooth surface of the desk. The chatter eventually quieted down and Miss. Cassandra stood up. "Good morning class, we have a new student here. Skylar?"

I stood up and looked around, all of their attention on me. Talk about eye rape. "Hi, I am Skylar Elven, 13 years old and well, I was born in Mexico but my family and me moved here because of my father's job."

"Thank you Skylar, I hope you enjoy it here in Tranquility Middle School." Cassandra said smiling, I nodded and sat dow. She clapped her hands and pursued her lips. "Very well, that said lets begin with our artistic projects. Skylar, since this is your first day its okay if you don't expose."

"Its alright, Miss. I want to."

She nodded. "Okay. Jane?" A black haired girl stood up and recited a Benito Juarez poem in spanish and then translated it into english. It went on and on until it was my turn. I stood up in front of the whole class and thought, what can I do? I don't remember any famous Mexican poems or anything . . . Oh! I know.

"Its a song," I cleared my throat and tried not to sound like a dying walrus. _"Se que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar, te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta, flotando libre en la inmensidad. Oigo tu voz sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz. Déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llenan el alma . . ."_

"English?"

"Oh yes," I cleared my throat again. _"I know it won't happen but I am going to dream it. I tell you, we both are, like wind that is floating in the immensity. I hear your voice, I dream with you, you are my peace angel, let me fly high. Next to you I always want to be, your wings fill my soul . . ."_

"Well, its obvious that you're getting good grades." Some blonde haired dude scoffed. "You are Mexican! Come on, that's not fair!"

"Oh well, thank you. I can tutor you if you like. I tutor some other high school guy, Sam and well, you look smarter than him. But I guess I am sadly mistaken." I placed a hand in my chest and wiped a fake tear. "Apparently looks are deceiving."

"Ooooooh burn!"

I feel so proud. I deserve a pat in the back.

The blonde nodded with a smile. "I'm impressed."

I bowed. "I live to impress."

* * *

I threw my books inside my locker and closed it with a bang. I fixed the strap of my backpack and made my way outside.

"Hey! Skylar!" I frowned and turned around.

"Blonde dude?"

"What?"

I shook my head. "Sorry I don't know your name."

"Ah yeah," he leaned on the lockers and stretched out his right hand. "Finn. Finn Banes."

"Well you already know me but . . ." I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Skylar Elven, a pleasure."

He smiled. "The pleasure is mine."

I guess now we are friends.


End file.
